Primeval: Survival
by TheWiseFrog
Summary: 6 years after New Dawn, a man in Queenstown, New Zealand encounters a being from a different time
1. Chapter 1

Primeval:

Jack can't stop. He had to run faster. Faster. Even faster! A walk through the forest, a small excursion for some fresh air, ended in this. Him running for his life, being chased by something. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. And for all he knew, it wasn't any normal animal you'd see in this forest. Here in Queenstown, or all of New Zealand for that matter, there wasn't anything big that could chase you. No wolves, no bears. The largest predator would be a possum. And yet, something chased him. Something large. As he ran, he heard a loud shriek, comparable to a chainsaw. That was definitely unheard of here by any person. There! A hollow tree stump. Jack quickly turned off the trail and slid into the large spacious trunk.

"Please, oh please get away you bastard..." Jack whispered to himself. He heard a low, soft growl. The most comparable thing was a cougar growl. But it was coming from what he could now see. The thing that was chasing him, was standing a couple of meters away. Facing the other direction. It was getting dark, but in this soft blue, he could still see the silhouette of the thing. What he saw, was like something he'd seen only in books. A two legged creature. Almost bird like. It had two long arms as well. A head filled with teeth. And two strange sail like structures on top of its head. Crests. That's it.

"A...a dinosaur?" Jack had an idea. He knew a guy. Not a friend. But someone he knew. A specialist in prehistory. But he didn't always seem like someone you'd want to be next to. He was like a conspiracy nut. You see, six years ago, a strange event occurred all over the world. Weird light emitting orbs appeared, and never before seen animals came through. Some people called this event new dawn. Jack's friend kept saying that this group had knowledge of what happened, and that it had already happened before. Of course, this seemed like non sense. Why would a small group of people based somewhere in England, he'd forgotten where, have any knowledge of random time portals opening. But this was a while ago, and these portals have stopped occurring. The "scientists" said that it was a natural event that occurs when the poles shift. But since it has been a while from any creature sightings, Jack didn't believe that. Maybe it was a small part of the shift. Jack took out his phone, but then remembered that he had a better source to call for help. A proper palaeontologist, who actually knew what he would be talking about. And on top, he always seemed like that badass character ready to get into action. He dialled his number, and eagerly looked at his phone, waiting for him, Lewis, to pick up. But nothing. Only the soft beep. Well then. Jack tried his luck with his other, original idea. Craig. As he dialled Craig's number, his screen turned black. He saw two buttons appear, deny and answer. And above, the name Lewis. And then a loud ring. His ringtone was a loud tune. Jack's first reaction, was engulfing the entire phone with his hand. Then pressing it against his vest as hard as possible.

"Oh shut up! Shut up!" He desperately whispered as he fumbled trying to deny the call in the cold, frosty air. He turned it off, but it was too late. The dinosaur had heard him, and turned its head toward the tree. Jack pressed himself against the inside of the tree as hard as possible. He heard the low growl again. And footsteps. Heavy, slow footsteps. Jack peaked put, and saw the dinosaur, crouching, ready to lounge into a sprint. And that's exactly what happened next. Jack just flung his head back again, and saw the toothed grin of a reptilian creature snapping at him in the tree. Again, his phone rang. This time, jack might as well answer it. The creature had already found him, and now it was a battle against time. Jack needed help. The dinosaur was too big to fit into the hole, but this might not last longer.

"Hello?" A voice answered the phone.

"Lewis, Lewis! Is this you?! Help! I'm on the mountain in the forest, and argh!" The dinosaur got a quick bite at jack. "I'm stuck in a tree! Listen mate, there's a dinosaur looking thing trying to kill me here!" "A dinosaur? Jack, I'm a palaeontologist, not a dinosaur cloning conspiracist." Lewis almost jokingly replied. "No, Lewis please! Just get out of the city, follow the popular trail up the mountain and you'll be there! Just continue straight once you get up." Jack begged Lewis to come. "Uh...Ok? I'll be there..." Lewis answered, now somewhat confused about the whole thing. He hung up. "Oh, thank god... Hey, get off me, you!" Jack found a stick dangling above him, lazily hanging in some tree fibers. He ripped it down, and tried to bash the dinosaur with it. However, that only got it angrier, and it got hold of the stick. It battled with Jack now, trying to get him to let go of the stick. "argh! No! Get away you beast!" Jack rammed the stick away now, into the mouth of the dinosaur, which let go, shook its head and then bit the stick again. The hole was getting bigger as the dinosaur's body was rubbing against it. Jack looked up. The tree remained hollow for a bit going up. He decided to pull himself up. He had the stick now, and bashed the dino's head again. Jack quickly used the tree walls to support himself and climbed up. Just in time, as the dinosaur finally managed to force the opening larger and got into the tree. It swiftly rushed inside and looked up only to see jack trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Get out!" He yelled now and stabbed the air, trying to hit the dinosaur. The dinosaur jumped up, snapping each time trying to get a bite at Jack. He grabbed into his pocket, and to his relief, he still had it. A red Swiss Army knife. Jack quickly unfolded it and pulled the stick up. He started sliding the blade along the end.

This went on for a few minutes. The dinosaur still jumped up at Jack for a while. The stick had a good pointy end. Jack aimlessly swung the stick down at the dinosaur and strived the its leg. This was enough to get a somewhat deep gash on its leg. But the dinosaur did not take kindly of this and instead roared at him and jumped up again. This time properly biting the stick. Jack was caught off guard and was flung down. With a short yelp and thud, He found himself on the ground. Soft, with wooden bedding and leaves. As he opened his eyes he was met with the toothy grin of the dinosaur. It opened its mouth and and a drop saliva dripped onto Jacks face. Before the dinosaur could maul and rip him to pieces, a loud bang desturbed the otherwise silent forest. The dinosaur threw its head around only to be met with the butt of a gun. As the dinosaur was distracted, Jack seized the opportunity and quickly got up, and grabbed his stick. Without thinking, he threw it into the direction of the dinosaur. Bullseye. It hit the side of the dinosaur between the arm and its leg. Overwhelmed, it ran off. Lewis, who was the one who fired the gun and hit the dinosaur with it, raised the rifle and aimed. But it was too far, behind the trees, so he lowered it again.

"...Th...thanks man...I thought I was a goner there." Jack muttered, in disbelief of what had just happened.

"What, the hell, was that? A dinosaur in 21st century New Zealand. And it looked like dilophosaurus no less." Lewis stared into the forest. The light was dim, blue. The sun was about to completely disappear. He looked at Jack now, and saw that he had a couple of wounds.

"Quickly, let's get to my car. I'll drive you to my place." Lewis suggested. They both walked out to the street quickly, and got inside the car. That's when the shock hit them.

"We just... We just saw a dinosaur... One of those things that became extinct what, like 60...65 million years ago?" Jack asked.

"Actually, early jurassic, more like 190 million years ago." Lewis corrected him. "Jack, remember six years ago? Those white light orbs appeared all over the world, and creatures from the past visited us. This has got to do something with that. I bet these orbs of light are reo-" Lewis was cut off as another one of those dilophosaurs jumped on the hood of the car.

"Crap! Lewis, drive! Go, Go!" Jack panicked, for good reason. The windshield was cracked up, and the dinosaur jammed its head through it. It snapped at Lewis a couple of times, who pressed his head into the drivers seat as far as he could trying to avoid the teeth of the dinosaur. He then backed up so fast that the dinosaur fell of the hood. Jack quickly stepped on the gas pedal. This made him stretch as he had to reach it from his passenger seat. The headlights showed the animal getting back up, but it was immidiately hit by the car and flew back.

"Wait!" Lewis shouted and stepped on the break. He then grabbed behind his seat to reveal a rope and a blanket, and got out of the car. "Give me a hand Jack," he requested.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked whilst also getting out of the car. "We have to get out of here! We don't know how many of these things there are!" He still walked toward Lewis, who was wrapping the animal in the blanket and tying it up in multiple dangerous locations. "It's dead Lewis! I hit it with your truck!" But Lewis knew that wasn't the case.

"No, it's breathing. You knocked it unconscious. I'm packing it up. I wanna study this thing. And I think we should keep this a secret as well." He explained. "Why? Just tell everyone. Let the specialists deal with this." "What specialists Jack? There is no department in the government specialised for handling prehistoric animals." Lewis replied. Jack gave in. He helped Lewis carry the animal to the backside of his car. Lewis slammed the gas and drove down the mountain. "So I guess, Craig was right, huh?" Jack muttered. Craig was the person who had suspicions about this. To be fair, calling him a conspiracist was too much. He just had a feeling that this was happening. And it was based on good facts. There were portals. It was a strange event though. It happened too quick to be televised. Many people didn't believe what happened. Others had no clue. The drive to Lewis' house was quick. The garage shutter opened and the car disappeared into the house. "Jack, help me get this thing to my lab." Lewis requested. "Ok." Was the response. They moved quick and carried the animal into the house to Lewis' small private lab. They placed it on a table. Jack the. Got out his phone and called Craig. "Who are you calling?" Lewis asked to know. Jack just whispered 'craig' and listened to his phone as it beeped. "Why? What do you think's gonna happen Jack?" Lewis protested. Jack lowered his phone to give his answer. "Well, he should know. He won't tell anyone who he thinks won't understand. And he even. Thinks the government won't. He could be a big help as well." Lewis just gave an understanding nod and let Jack speak. Just in time as Craig answered his phone. "Hey Craig?" Jack said.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We've got an anomaly detection!" Jess shouted to the other team members. Matt strutted to the hall along with Connor, Abby and Becker.

"Where is it?" Connor asked. Jess looked at the screen. The another alarm sounded. She looked at another screen to see a red box flashing with the words 'CREATURE INCURSION'. Her attention returned to the satellite map. To her surprise the satellite couldn't locate the anomaly. The entire team was dumbfounded. They all stared at the screens. Abby was the first to react. "Maybe it's in Canada?" Connor shook his head. "No, it can't be. Any anomaly in North America would have been detected by that team alone." Becker studied the map. "Jess, would you zoom out please?" He suggested. Jess did as asked. First the map of Europe. Nothing. She kept zooming out. Eventually she had a view of the world. They saw a red dot. It was flashing. To everyone's surprise it was in New Zealand.

"Ok, zoom in there." Connor requested. As the map enlarged again, it became clear that the anomaly was North-West of Queenstown. Abby had a confused look on her face.

"I thought anomalies only open in some geographical locations unless there are events like new dawn, right?"

"Well, I guess this is the third location after here and Canada." Becker said. Matt had to think for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Well, I'm going to New Zealand." They all looked at him. "No way!" Abby protested. "You plan on going across the globe, just for one anomaly?" Jess asked. "If it's one anomaly, or one hundred, it still needs to be secured. Besides, if anomalies started appearing in another country now, it's best to get a new team set up to take care of new anomalies." Matt added. "Well if you're going, then I am too." Connor said. "How about we go, Abby, Emily and Becker stay. They deal with any anomalies here, while we set up a team in New Zealand." Connor suggested. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Take care guys." Emily asked.

"Pack your things Connor, we're going in a field trip." Matt said as he turned and walked out the door. As Connor followed, a man blocked his way.

"And where do you think you're going Connor?" He asked. "Look James. We've had a new anomaly in New Zealand, and Matt and I are going to investigate. And we'll also set up a new team if possible." James looked at Connor, not sure how to react. In his calm but sarcastic voice he wanted to know more. "What about us? When you leave, you're leaving us." He said. "How are we going to deal with incursions without you?" Connor looked around. He saw the others getting ready for field work. He looked back at James. "Look, I'm really flattered, but you have to reason to worry. You have Abby, Becker, Emily and Jess to look out for you." James was slightly annoyed, but in an almost positive way by Connors response. "Ok, get lost you two. And bring me a magnet for my fridge!" He wasn't sure if Connor heard that last part as he walked down the tunnel. But his request was answered as Connor just raised his hand and gave a thumbs up.

Matt and Connor just got through the check in. They were now on their way to their gate. As they walked, Connor stopped.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Oh, hold on. My phone's ringing. Huh, I've never seen this number. Hello?" Connor was on his phone for a few minutes. Matt became more and more curious by the things that Connor seemed to be conversing about with someone else. Connor mentioned some pretty classified things. They seemed to be talking about their trip, as he mentioned Heathrow, Christchurch and some confused responses. After a while, a confused Connor put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Matt seemed more confused by Connors reaction than by the actual conversation they seemed to be having.

"Some guy in New Zealand. They have encountered a dinosaur, and somehow knew to call me. I've arranged a meeting with them in Queenstown." Matt would usually be very strict about revealing too much information, but if a person seemed to know just as much as them, in this case even more, then it seemed like a good idea to talk to them. They quietly continued to their gate. When they arrived, they sat down and stared out the windows. Planes took off and landed. Their gate was opened shortly after. They proceeded to go in and take their seats.

Several hours into their flight, they were both awake, even though Matt seemed like he was about to pass out. In their row of seats, they were the only ones, so it felt safe to talk a little louder.

"So Matt, this guy, Jack Thomson, he said that he was attacked by a dilophosaurus. Only he and two others know of this encursion. They don't even know of an anomaly. He said he suspects a 'light emmiting orb' as he'd seen some in pictures he suspected to be fake, but he thinks now they're real.

"If only he knew..." Matt sleepily said.

"They will soon. And apparently, they managed to capture one of the dilophosaurs. It's unconscious in their lab, but it's alive for now." Connor decided to let Matt sleep. He put his head back and looked at the screen in front.

"I wonder what movies there are here... Ou, Jurassic Park."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, this, what I'm looking at here... This is a real dinosaur?" Craig asked. He had arrived in a short notice after jack called him. "This is amazing. I mean, I expected something like this happening somewhere in the world, but still... A real dinosaur. And it looks like a," Craig dragged his "a" for a while until Lewis finished his sentence. "Dilophosaurus. It's a dilophosaurs Craig." Craig a stared at this dinosaur, wrapped in a blanket and tied up in several places, to stop it from struggling. "We have to tell someone guys." Lewis looked up at Craig, then at Jack. "I thought he wouldn't tell anyone! We can't do this guys. This can create wide spread panic. We have to keep this secret." He demanded. Craig responded "But what gives us the right to keep is a secret? We don't work with the government. Someone needs to know." Jack kept thinking about the situation, trying to figure out a plan of action. He got an idea. "Craig, you know computers right? And you also said that people in England knew of this?"

"Yeah?" Craig looked confused at first, but he started to see where Jack was going with this. "So, you can find out the contact data of those guys. We can tell them. They would know how to take care of this." Jack suggested. Lewis started nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, that's a start. If they have had prior knowledge, then they would know how to keep this a secret. And they probably would keep this a secret." Craig walked to a desk, where he had put his laptop. He opened it and began his search for the organisation. Meanwhile Jack and Lewis looked at the dinosaur. It was slowly breathing. It was likely it sustained a concussion after it was hit by the car. It had thick, scaly skin. "I thought dinosaurs were covered in feathers Lewis." Jack said as he felt the cold skin of the dinosaur. "In the later stages yes, but this is one of the earliest predatory dinosaurs, so feathers haven't evolved yet." Lewis responded whilst looking at other features of the dinosaur. He then looked at Jack.

"Jack! Look at you! You need some medical care. That dilo gave you some nasty cuts." He said as he realized that Jack had not received any care after the incident in the forest. Jack examined his own injuries and realised that Lewis was exaggerating a little. He had some cuts and a wound on his leg, but nothing too bad.

"Do you have a first aid kit here somewhere?" He asked. Lewis pointed to a box hanging on the wall. Jack walked to it and opened it. Meanwhile, Craig was doing good work. He found some names associated with the previous incident. He then found a website. Not a public one, but a database of more names and other things. He whispered them while scrolling down that database.

"Administrator...James Lester...head of security, Hilary Becker..." He kept looking. "A.R.C. Personnel... These guys are the one that had knowledge. Oh my god, there are so many of them. Not just some scientists. They have a page of Deceased members, retired members, missing- what is happening? Why are here so many dead people? Head of operations: Nick Cutter... Status: deceased. Second head of operations: Danny Quinn... Status: M.I.A." Craig mumbled.

"Look, Craig. These guys are probably working with dinosaurs, and I wouldn't be surprised if some get killed." Lewis said. "But this Nick dude, he got killed by a gunshot. Since when did dinosaurs have guns?" Craig said unsurely. Jack was applying some alcohol to his cuts to clean them. "Craig, get their contacts, please." He seemed to be getting less patient. Craig looked at the screen and decided to call the most experienced guy according to the page. "I'm gonna call this guy. His name is, Connor. Connor Temple. He's still alive according to this database." He took out his phone and dialed his number. After a few rings he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Asked the voice.

"Uh, hello... My names is Craig Hamilton" Craig responded. "Oh, sorry, I'm Connor Temple." He heard the other voice say. "Hey I'm in at Heathrow Airport, so I'm gonna have make this quick." He added. Craig was surprised. "Uh, ok. I'm in Queenstown right now," Craig found himself interrupted. "What? I'm going there right now... For a.. A business trip" The guy seemed hesitant about his words. "Hey Connor, what kind of business? Anything involving rather... Uh.. How do I say this... Extinct animals?" Craig wanted to know. He was met by a long silence until he heard a slow, curious but almost strict voice. "How do you know?" Craig didn't know what to say next. At that moment Jack came to the desk and grabbed the phone.

"My name is Thomson. Jack Thomson. I was in a forest here in Queenstown until I was attacked by a dinosaur. My colleague here, is a hacker, and found you guys after I told him to find someone we could talk to about this. He found your name and now we're here talking." Jack continued the conversation.

"Ok, look. I'm on my way to New Zealand. I'll be landing in Christchurch in about a day. I'm also bringing a colleague here. How many people know about this dinosaur?" Connor was now able to make a proper conversation.

"Only me, and two friends. We're all here in a lab. In fact we have a specimen, a dilophosaurus. It's unconscious. We want you to come and help us out with this right now, since I'm assuming, you have past experience with this sort of thing." Jack answered.

"Ok, just keep it there, and uh... Don't tell anyone else about it. As soon as we land, we're coming to Queenstown." Connor requested. He hung up. Jack still held his phone, but lowered it. He realised something and just whispered it in his question. "Who's 'we'?". Connor had said we. Someone was with him. "Hey Craig, are there any members on that database that are operational right now? Connor's coming with at least one other person." Jack wanted to know who else might be coming. Craig looked up. "You want me to do more stalking? Well, it could be anyone. Hilary, Matt, Abby, Jess, does it matter?" Jack thought that it probably didn't, so he just agreeingly waved the topic away. He looked into the darkness of night. The lake was calm and the city was too. "Let's take some shifts. I'll watch I this thing first, you two get some rest. And tomorrow sometime Connor will be here." He said to the other two. They decided to agree and went to get some sleep. "There's a couch you can sleep on," Lewis invited Craig to spend the night, "if you want to stay." Craig took the offer and they both went to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Connor and Matt were standing outside the airport. It was dark and cold. They had their luggage and were waiting for a small bus that they had chartered. It would take them right to Queenstown. On a several hour drive that is. They were eager to get there. They had been on a 20 hour journey, and Connor got a call a while before that. They had no idea how the guys were going with their dilophosaurus incursion. The dinosaur had probably been with them for over a day if it didn't escape already. Connor was holding a coffee in his left hand, and a croissant in his right. A good way to start the day, and to start a whole new adventure filled with dinosaur hunting and future-bat hunting and whatever-else-comes-through-the-anomaly hunting. Matt was staring into the almost empty parking lot. Only three cars were occupying it. There was a penguin statue and some penguin drawings on the wall guiding toward the International Antarctic Centre. Looking at the lot, it seemed like an odd place for a dinosaur to be walking around, but given what they had experienced, anything could appear anywhere. Connor had talked about the time before Matt joined, and he mentioned how one time Nick and Stephen chased some raptors in a garage of a mall on motorcycles. It's hard to believe they had both died since, after doing something like that. Some people would have felt immortal after that. They gazed to the street, as they saw headlights break the darkness, and a white mini bus emerge. It parked in front of the and the doors opened. They both looked at each other and got on.

Matt and Connor walked toward the shore of a lake. On the bus ride, Connor had received another call from Jack. They were doing good with their dinosaur, and they had decided to meet at the lake. It was pretty calm. Some people were eating by the lake, others were playing at the shore. Connor looked out and then looked at his feet. He was standing on rocks and pebbles. He decided to pick a few up and threw them at the lake. He did so in a fashion which made them bounce on the flat surface of the water.

"After such a long bus ride, I kinda enjoy this place just as a tourist destination." He stated whilst skipping his rocks. They had been on the bus for almost four hours. Matt was screening the other side. He was looking at a busy street. Shops were lined up. They sold things from survival gear, to camera accessories to food. Suddenly he saw two men. One was an average height, about the same as Matt and Connor. He had short black hair and a strict face. He almost mirrored what Matt had seen in pictures of Stephen. Another man, with brown hair and a light beard was with him. He had resemblance to Matt in some ways. Curiously, he was covered in scratches and bandages. They both walked to the lake, and met eyes with Matt and Connor. There was a mutual understanding that they were each other's targets.

"Oh that one skipped a lot of times!" Connor silently exclaimed as he watched the lake. He felt a nudge on his back as he threw another rock, causing him to send it toward the sky where it lazily fell back to the surface of the water and disappeared with a sudden plop. Surprised he looked back and heard Matt whisper.

"I think those are our guys." They both watched as the other two men finally arrived in front of them. A moment of silence followed. Not much happened. They all looked at each other. Connor then broke the silence.

"So, I assume that one of you is Craig?" The other two men looked at each other and couldn't contain a soft grin.

"No, he's back at my home working with the animal. I'm Lewis." The man with black hair responded. They shook hands as the other guy introduced himself.

"Im Jack. Jack Thomson." Connor and Matt also exchanged their names with Jack and Lewis. They all came to quick understandings. After a short while, they all walked into the town and talked a little. Connor and Matt gave the others some more information. On the plane Connor and Matt had decided that given the information the others already had, and based on what they had told Connor, it wasn't such a bad idea to tell them more. They even decided that if they were good enough, they could possibly become the basis of a new team.

"Here it is. A creature millions of years in the making." Craig presented Connor and Matt with the dinosaur which was lying on the table. It was heavily sedated.

"Yeah, that's a dilophosaurus. You can tell by the crests." Connor said as he studied the reptile. It was quite the sight. He heard of stories from all kinds of creatures from all over world. But it was always exciting to see something new. Even if it was deadly and could kill easily.

"We'll have to set up a new team here," Matt told the other guys. "You see, we tend to say that these animals only appear in England or occasionally Canada. We only say this because we're used to creatures in England. And Connor helped out with the he Canadian team. In reality, anomalies open all over the world. We have teams set up in Russia, China, South Africa, Germany and so on. The fact that we haven't set one up here is a complete surprise. But they're all minor teams." Matt stopped to catch his breath and think of what he was gonna say next. But Connor already continued his thought.

"I'm surprised we haven't thought of setting a team up here. But as you seem to know what this is about, maybe we can get you to work in this team." He suggested. Matt looked at him with a questioned expression. Craig cut into the conversation at that moment.

"How did you know of the anomaly before we called you?"

"Our machines are designed to detect any anomaly. It knows of every anomaly open at any given time. However, each machine is programmed to sound an alarm only if the anomaly is within the political boundaries of the country the machine is in." Connor explained. "The reason this anomaly was picked up by us, is just because no machine has been registered and programmed for New Zealand. So instead of the anomaly going unnoticed, everyone received an alarm. We decided to respond to this." After a Long time of being silent, Lewis finally spoke.

"So... You want us to work for your organization now to fight dinosaurs?" He looked at his friends, all unsure if they should accept this offer.

"Well, that's up for discussion for now. But I Guess it's a possibility." Matt said. "For now, we should figure out what to do with this guy here." He patted the dilophosaurus. Jack told them where to go in order to find the anomaly. Then they all got into Lewis' truck and drove to the exact location where Lewis had arrived a day prior. They all got out, and got to the trunk to take out the Dilophosaurus. Connor tracked the anomaly with his detector. In his other hand he held a small shock wave handgun. He was followed by Lewis, who had his rifle and the other three who held the dinosaur.

"It's right there." Connor pointed ahead. And there it was. A white orb. Floating in the air. It was glowing and surrounded by what looked like shards. Shards of pure energy.

"Okay, let's put it down and untie it." Matt commanded as he slowly got down. They took off the ties and were about to pick it back up and place it on the other end of the anomaly, but right then, a screech interrupted them. They looked around. Confused. Matt arose fast and swung his pulse rifle from around his back. Jack and Craig were equipped with dart pistols. They raised them as well. Connor turned toward the anomaly, just in time to see a shadow appear and take shape really quickly. He ducked right as another dilophosaurus jumped out of the anomaly and faced the group. It growled, and as the guys were distracted, one dilophosaurus snuck up behind them. Finally one other limped toward them from the only escape route that was possible. Jack and Lewis knew that one, it was the same dinosaur that almost killed Jack the other night. Amazingly it was still able to walk, although that could change soon. One of them then pounced at Connor, he evaded it and kicked its side. It roared as it fell back into the anomaly. Lewis charged the injured creature and hit it with his rifle. As it stood there confused, he threw a rope that was used to tie the other dilo around its neck, and pulled it toward him. Another hit in the face made it incapable of fighting anymore, but the third one quickly jumped into action. It pushed Lewis to the ground with a lot of force. Matt was quick to act and shot it with his pulse rifle. It flew into the anomaly, and presumably laid on the other side unconscious. Jack finally shot the injured dilo with darts and also kicked it into the anomaly. Everyone who was standing acted quick and carried the remaining dinosaur, and flung it through the anomaly pretty rough. Finally, Connor opened a suit case that he had been carrying in his back and took out the equipment.

"Quickly, cover me!" He yelled as he set up his locking device. The other guys all stood in formation pointing their weapons at the anomaly. A faint shimmer revealed that one of the dilophosaurs wanted to come back. And it did, as it quickly jumped out of the anomaly, roaring at the team. As it charged toward them, Jack fired his pistol several times, covering the animal with darts. Matt then set his rifle to the highest setting and shot a powerful pulse that sent the dinosaur flying through the anomaly.

"I got it! Move out of the way!" Connor shouted. They all moved and Connor locked the anomaly. It was now an almost perfect sphere, with a golden shimmer to it. All of them stared. Matt and Connor looked at each other, and were quick and packing their things. The other three were still frozen, looking at the floating sphere.

Craig broke that silence

"So now what?" They all looked at Matt and Connor, who had the experience.

"Well, maybe we can set up a more active team here. I'll see if Lester manages to get us a property where we can set up a new base. Meanwhile we'll have to manage these anomalies and whatever comes through them. Maybe we'll get some backup here." Matt said. Let's get down and think of a new plan.

"You can stay at my place." Lewis suggested. They all got their things and got into Lewis' car. They drove down the mountain, down to the beautiful town of Queenstown. Now in very real danger, but still a sight to enjoy while it wasn't teeming with dinosaurs.

END OF EPISODE 1


	5. S1E2: chapter 1

**Season 1 Episode 2: In the Shadows**

"We need to find somewhere to operate from," Matt said, "I just don't think that this house is enough." He looked around inside Lewis' house. It was fairly large for one person, but certainly not enough to house five people and run operations in.

"I agree," Connor stated. "We need a lot more space. Our HQ in England is a huge building. We need something similar, because fairly to set up a team, we need more personnel." He continued. They had spent the night in this house, and have come to the quick realisation that they needed more. Craig started to make suggestions.

"Ok, what exactly are we looking for then? A warehouse, or maybe a hangar?" Connor looked up at them.

"Yeah, a warehouse might work. Why don't we ask Lester. He could help us to set something up." Lester, the head of the ARC was a bit of everything. So putting in some money for a Nee building was part of his job. The only problem might be to convince him. He was very stubborn, but he did value the importance of the ARC.

"We can look for something, maybe abandoned." Jack said. Connor was about to give that a yes, but there was a beeping noise. They all turned around, and on Connors laptop monitor, which he had connected to his Anomaly Detector was there was a red text box. [ANOMALY DETECTED] was what it said. And Connor had already set his detector to the general physical location of New Zealand, meaning this anomaly was somewhere here in the country. Connor then received a text from Jess. She also notified him of the very same anomaly. They probably didn't know if Connor had set up his detector, so they kept theirs to scan New Zealand as well, meaning they also got an alarm for this anomaly. The screen showed it to be in a large building in Christchurch.

"Ok, we have to go quick Matt, we're not exactly close to it!" He said as he rushed to get some things.

"Someone should stay to keep working in this HQ problem. I'll stay. You go and take someone along." Matt ordered.

"No. They're not ready for this Matt!" Connor was losing patience. Craig stepped in.

"I'll stay here with Matt, and you three go to this anomaly." Jack and Lewis looked at Connor.

"We can handle ourselves, Connor." Lewis said. Connor studied their faces.

"Fine. But be careful." He told them. They grabbed some things. Connor got a medium power pulse rifle, Jack got a Low power one, and Lewis got a Winchester style rifle which could fire darts. They each also took a dart pistol. Connor also grabbed a suitcase filled with anomaly equipment. They quickly left the house and got into Lewis' truck. Matt then looked at Craig.

"I guess this is your new job: get on the monitor and help them via radio." He then got out his laptop and looked for a specific contact. Craig looked over to Matts screen and saw a video call being made. And on that screen was one name. James Lester. He remembered this name from when he scanned the ARC database. He was the administrator if he remembered correctly. He looked back at his screen. The building was fairly remote from the rest of the city. Suddenly he heard Matt talking.

"Hey James. How's it goin'?" Matt started the conversation. He heard the other person speaking. A man in a suit, with a sharp and formal stare. He had Long brown hair, and looked very important.

"I'm fine, thank you, now I would like to know you just randomly decide to video call me, especially when Jess just picked up an anomaly in your responsibility." Lester replied. It was such a normal response from him. Always sarcastic, and he could immediately tell when someone was trying to sweeten him up first. It was always for their benefit, so he knew Matt wanted something.

"Ok, Connor just left with two of our new work colleagues to deal with the anomaly." He started. "I wanted to know if you could help us however, to find somewhere where we can set up a new base." Lester looked slightly annoyed. He already knew this was going to be paid out of his wallet.

"Yes, ok? If you need my approval the fine, you can look for something and I'll see if I can get it done." Matt looked satisfied. He got the approval he needed. Now he wanted to see if Lester wanted to help.

"Why don't you look at some properties that we could get our hands on, James?"

Lester looked more annoyed now.

"Fine. When j am done handling whatever happens here, I can have a look at places we can bring you under. Anything else?" Matt didn't want to annoy Lester any more than he had to.

"No, that's it for now. Thank you Lester, see you later." Matt ended the call. Now Matt would have to look for some properties himself while Craig continued to watch.

About half an hour went by, until Craig looked up. Another alarm sounded, and the screen now read [CREATURE INCURSION].

"Matt, what does this mean?" He asked. Matt looked at his screen.

"That means that something came through that anomaly." Craig was still a

little unsure.

"What could it be?" He wanted to know if Matt had answers.

"Not possible to say. That anomaly could lead any where, anytime." He answered. "You should contact Connor and let him know." Craig looked at his screen. Then the earpiece that he was given. He pressed a button and reported the news.

"Connor, can you hear me? Apparently there was a creature incursion from the anomaly. We don't know what it was." He waited for a moment until Connor responded.

"Ok, thanks for letting us know." He heard from the other end.

End of chapter 1


	6. S1E2: chapter 2

Lewis was driving his car fairly quick. They were already in the city of Christchurch. Now all they needed to do was arrive at the location of the anomaly. Next to him was Connor. He scanned the street. On his detector he could tell they were getting close. Lewis turned left from the main road. There were less buildings. They were getting to the outskirts. Finally they stopped. Lewis parked the car right in front of an old warehouse. They all got out. Connor looked around to find a way in.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Jack was referring to the warehouse and the discussion they were having earlier. Connor quickly came to the conclusion that there was no legal entrance and that they would have to simply climb over the fence.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lewis saw Connor starting to climb.

"We can't get in. The gate's locked with chains. When I get over, throw me the case, ok?" Jack and Lewis looked at the silver briefcase. A rectangular box with metal locks. Jack went to pick it up. It was fairly heavy."Be careful please, we need the things inside to lock the anomaly." Connor reminded him. With a little bit of force, he swung the case over the fence, where Connor caught and held it. Jack and Lewis both swung their weapons behind their backs and grabbed the fence. As they climbed over it, Connor received a radio transmission.

"Connor, can you hear me?" It was Craig.

"Yes, loud and clear." He responded.

"I'm looking at the location. I can tell it's an abandoned warehouse. That right?" Connor looked at the building. It looked pretty empty.

"Yeah, looks pretty abandoned to me." He said.

"Right. I'm trying to hack into the security cameras. But from what I gather, the anomaly is right ahead of you." Lewis and Jack were on the other side now. They got their weapons. Craig had warned of an incursion earlier. As they walked over the wide open gravel field that separated them and the warehouse. But before they entered the building, a loud screech and a large shadow stopped their movement. They looked up and saw a huge creature. It flew above them. A Long beak and neck, a ute wingspan and Long legs. A host tail as well.

"I can not believe it..." Lewis spoke in awe. "That can only be a Quetzalcoatlus. One of if not the biggest pterosaurs to ever roam the skies." Connor was also amazed. But then he realised the gravity of this.

"Ok, you guys chase this thing down and I lock the anomaly." Lewis, however, had a different idea.

"I have a scoped rifle. I don't think we need anymore people. You guys stay here and I chase this thing." Before Connor could respond, Lewis already turned around and ran back toward the fence they watched as he climbed to the other side and jumped down. He jumped in his truck and drove off. At that moment, they received another radio.

"Guys, be careful! The multiple incursions detected!" Instinctively, they looked up again. But they heard and saw nothing.

"Ok, let's go in. Be careful." Connor told Jack. He opened the heavy door. In one hand he held his pulse rifle, in the other his briefcase. He held it in front of him as a shield. It was dark. The only light they had were the rifle flashlights and some small windows that barely let anything through. They slowly walked across to another door. The Jack heard something. A whoosh. He turned around and shone the light through shelves that were stacked full with boxes and junk. But he couldn't see anything. He turned back to the door. Connor would open it though.

"Ok, help me with this. Can you find something heavy?" He asked. Jack looked around again. On the wall next to them was a red tank. A fire extinguisher. He grabbed it and let Connor hide beside the door. Jack pointed the tank at the lock and hit it a couple of times. The door the gave up and sprung open. Connor quickly flung around pointing his rifle toward the room as if he were some agent. Jack dropped the fire extinguisher. They slowly walked into the room. As Connor pointed his light at a corner, they could see a quick line disappear. A tail. It was a tail.

"Connor, we're not alone." Jack whispered. Something was running around inside the warehouse. Suddenly Jack saw another skylight, but this time it was open. Then Craig spoke again.

"Ok guys, the anomaly is on the roof of the warehouse. You're underneath it. I've also managed to see what the cameras see." Connor looked at the skylight. It was one way to get out to the roof. But it seemed too small. They walked along a hallway, on which end he could see a metal ladder. He nodded at Jack and then pointed toward the ladder. This way. They continued down the dark corridor. Connor tested the ladder to make sure it was still sturdy enough. They then climbed up and he opened a trapdoor. Connor pulled himself up and then helped Jack. They faced it. Right there. A yellow-white orb. Floating on the roof. The roof was uneven too. They stood on one plain, but there was one to their right a little lower. That's where the skylight led to. They approached the anomaly. Connor put down his case and started taking out the equipment. Then behind them a roar. Jack looked and saw a small theropod dinosaur staring at him. Connor reacted and aimed his rifle. But all his shots missed as the little raptor ran in a zigzag pattern right at Jack. Then, with a screech, it leaped at Jack and landed on his chest. Startled, he fell back. Then everything became white.

End of chapter 2


	7. Chapter 7

Matt was browsing through some large properties on his laptop. He looked at a lot of buildings. Warehouses, hangars, abandoned shopping centers, even an old unused school gym. Most of them were already claimed by the government and scheduled to be taken down. All of them were options to consider. He came across another warehouse. It was located on the outskirts of Christchurch. He came to the quick realisation that it was the same warehouse as the one that Lewis, Connor and Jack just went to. It was fairly large, and had a lot of space that could be used effectively for the operations. He noted it down and continued looking. Craig was also looking at his screen. Everything was calm. He didn't know what the incursion was, but he knew that they were capable to handle whatever it was. Something unsettled him however. He could tell that Lewis was separated from the others. He was moving fairly quick in the other direction. Was he being dragged off? He decided to make sure and call Lewis. If he wouldn't get a response, he would call the others.

"Lewis? Lewis where are you going?" He waited in silence for a second. He noticed the dot on the screen that represented Lewis got a little slower and he got a response.

"I'm chasing the incursion." He heard. Craig found that weird. Why would only one person chase something possibly dangerous.

"What is it? Why are you doing this alone?" Lewis responded almost immediately.

"It's a huge pterosaur. I think it's a Quetzalcoatlus. I decided to hunt it down myself, and leave Connor and Jack to lock the anomaly. It could get dangerous for them. I'm only chasing one creature so I can do this alone." Craig's confusion ended. It made sense. And besides it was typical Lewis to go and do the dangerous work so others didn't have to. He continued to use his hacking skills. He was surprised that an old warehouse had functioning security cameras. But it was good. He could help the team even better when he could see what they could. Or perhaps, couldn't. Another thing that surprised him was that the coordinates of the anomaly put it above ground. But it would make sense for a large pterosaur to come through. He was confident in his skills. Hacking was one of his hobbies. Meanwhile Matt was continuing to jot down possible locations for a base. He did this quickly. He looked at the options on his screen, checked the availability and location, and noted it down. A few hours had gone by and he was considering to call Lester again at some point. His favourites were a small unused airport, the warehouse that the team was at right now, a large frame of an unfinished carpark and a military bunk.

At that moment, he heard Craig cheer in triumph.

"Yes, I got into the camera system!" He quickly scanned the screen again before getting into the camera system. He could see now. The anomaly was on the rooftop of the warehouse. It was fairly large. He contacted Connor and told him the news. As he looked through more security footage, he saw a small figure dashing away in front of a wall. From what he saw, it looked to be some small two legged animal with a tail.

"Hey, Matt, have a look at this please?" Matt looked up from his screen and folded it away. He slowly made his way to the monitor and paid attention as Craig selected the same camera window and replayed the footage.

"I don't know, it looks like some sort of theropod to me." Craig noted Matts thick accent. Somewhere form norther Europe, that was for certain.

"But theropods are dangerous, right?" Craig still came to doubt their abilities every time danger was spelled out. He always assumed the worst. But he remembered his search on the ARC database. These guys had experience. Jack and Lewis were accompanied by Connor. One of the first members of the ARC. Well, Lewis wasn't right now.

"Not all of them. By the size, this could be a small raptor, or it could be an herbivore like dryosaurus." Craig could see that the two guys were slowly sneaking toward the door at the end of the hallway. They seemed to struggle to open it, and eventually relied on a more unorthodox way of opening doors. Jack struggled to free a fire extinguisher and smashed it against the door handle in an attempt to open it. Suddenly another movement got picked up by the camera. It seemed to be a small dinosaur. Then another one stood right in line of sight of the camera. It had a small, stubby head, filled wit serrated pointy teeth. On its feet, it had a small, yet proportionally large claw. It turned around and snuck behind the two. Matt saw it too.

"This could become a problem. Here, give that earpiece." He took it from Craig's hand and talked into the mic. "Can you hear me?" Nothing. Only white noise. "Great, the anomaly is jamming the signal. We need better communication devices." He gave it back go Craig. And mumbled something. "Next time I'm remembering to ask Becker for some spares." Craig then selected a new window. The image was feint. There were static lines going through it.

"So... What's this? All the cameras in this area have some sort of connection problem." Craig shook his head, confused. The closer to the anomaly, the worse the image on the camera became.

"That's because anomalies have magnetic fields. There might be enough energy here to mess up any electric devices that run on wireless connections. The same goes for the mics." As Craig cycled through the cameras, he got to one that was on the rim of the property. But it was angled at the roof of the building. And there it was. A huge glowing sphere in space. A rip in time. He remembered how Connor referred to them as "earthquakes in time" when he and Matt explained them some more.

This one was huge compared to the one they had encountered in the forest. This was big enough for a giraffe to fit through. Then he saw a small square being lifted up. It was a trapdoor, and through it emerged Connor, closely followed by Jack. They jogged toward the anomaly, and Connor started taking out the equipment from his briefcase. Jack just stopped and stared at the anomaly. As Craig watched behind the two, he noticed one of the small raptors jumping out of the small skylight, and running down the length of the roof. It jumped to a higher plain and then on another. The same plain as the anomaly. The same plain, as Connor and Jack. All he and Matt could do, was watch. The two on the roof turned around quickly, and they watched as Connor shot his EMD a couple of times. Suddenly the little creature jumped up, legs facing front, sickle claw pointed right at the chest of Jack. It landed and sunk its claws into what looked like the chest and lower abdomen of the man. A calm, collected stare, but still spelling out fear. He looked so much like Matt. Matts expression was the exact same, standing behind Craig. They watched helplessly as Jack tumbled backwards through the anomaly. Connor slowly lowered his rifle, seemingly deciding what to do next. He opened his mouth. He was calling. Calling Jacks name for a response. He then turned to look at his briefcase. All doing this while his feet were frozen on the roof of the building. He sprinted into action and turned back to the giant shimmering portal in time. He then sprinted right through it.

"What can we do?" Craig looked at the much experienced man. But he got no response. It was obvious he was thinking the same thing, and trying to figure out an answer.

"I actually don't think we need to worry. Connor followed him. He's armed and knows what to do"

"But, the thing, it killed Jack, didn't it?" He saw Matt chuckle.

"No, we didn't see him die. It probably gave him a scar with those claws but I don't think he's dead." About five minutes passed, before Connor walked back, followed by a slouching and limping Jack. They locked the anomaly which immediately restored the image on some of the camera windows on Craig's screen. He then heard a choppy sound in his right ear. His earpiece was back online.

"Hey Craig?"

"Yes"

"We need to know how many incursions there were. Excluding the quetza. We need to contain all these...Troodons... And send them back to where they came from."

Craig pulled up a little bar from his Anomaly Detection Screen that had monitored information. He then selected a small box that showed him the recent activity over the last couple of hours.

"Excluding the one... There were 7 incursions."

Connor looked at the perfect sphere floating in front of him.

"Well, then we've got six left." He called at Jack. "You stay here, I'll round up the raptors."

Craig was assured that Connor and Jack had their task under control. Now he wanted to see if Lewis had made any progress. Last time he checked on him, he was driving his truck toward the city at a high speed, chasing a huge prehistoric flying reptile. He checked the blip which indicated Lewis' tracking signal.

"I wonder what this crazy sun of a gun has in store for this one..." He murmured as he raised his finger to his ear.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
